Beyblade - Episode 09
is the ninth episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Synopsis Kevin challenges Ray to a battle. Tyson has had enough and battles Kevin instead, but he falls quickly to the Bey's ability to wobble and multiply. The Blader who challenged Tyson beforehand bumps into Lee, Gary and Mariah, the other members of the White Tigers, and he tells them about his encounter with Ray. Tyson then beats Kevin in battle, before the rest of the White Tigers show up. They all seem to know Ray, calling him a "traitor", and tell him that they will be entering the tournament, too. Plot Kevin decides he wants to beybattle against Tyson to prove that Tyson is just a lucky rookie. Tyson quickly agrees, and the street battle begins in Hong Kong. Tyson appears to be in control until Kevin uses his crazy monkey attack. This sends Tyson's beyblade flying out of the dish. Tyson quickly regains his composure and declares the match up a best of 3. Elsewhere, the blader that was with Kevin is walking around moping when he runs into Mariah. Mariah asks him where Kevin is, and he says he's off battling Ray. Mariah perks up at this, but Lee and Gary also hear this news. They have the kid lead them back to the battle site. At the battle site, Tyson doesn't play around. He lets Kevin summon his crazy monkey attack, but he immediately activates his Hurricane Attack and blows Kevin's blade right out of the dish. Kevin realizes he's no match for Tyson, but he's determined to finish the best of 3 when the rest of the White Tigers show up. They get onto Kevin for blading outside of an approved site. Kevin gets tired of the lecture and leaves. Kai also appears. He's been looking for a challenge, and decides that Lee would be the most worthy of it. Mariah doesn't like this, so she shows Kai the power of her cat scratch attack. It shreds the stairs by the Bladebreakers making Kai realize that the White Tigers won't play around. The Bladebreakers determine to get stronger, and they head off for the Asian Tournament wondering what Ray's connection to the mysterious White Tigers team actually is, because he refuses to say anything about it. Major Events *Tyson battles Kevin twice, losing the first time and winning the second time. *The Bladebreakers encounter the remaining three members of the White Tigers: Lee, Mariah, and Gary. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee (debut) *Mariah (debut) *Gary (debut) *Kevin *Bruce *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Galman (Kevin's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Galux S (Mariah's) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Kevin (Galman) = Kevin and Galman *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Kevin (Galman) = Tyson and Dragoon Gallery E9.1.JPG E9.2.JPG E9.3.JPG E9.4.JPG E9.6.JPG E9.7.JPG E9.8.JPG E9.9.JPG E9.10.JPG E9.11.JPG E9.12.JPG E9.13.JPG E9.14.JPG E9.15.JPG E9.16.JPG E9.17.JPG E9.18.JPG E9.19.JPG E9.20.JPG E9.21.JPG E9.22.JPG E9.23.JPG E9.24.JPG E9.25.JPG E9.26.JPG E9.27.JPG E9.28.JPG E9.29.JPG E9.30.JPG E9.31.JPG E9.32.JPG E9.33.JPG E9.34.JPG E9.35.JPG E9.36.JPG E9.37.JPG E9.38.JPG E9.39.JPG E9.40.JPG E9.41.JPG E9.42.JPG E9.43.JPG E9.44.JPG E9.45.JPG E9.46.JPG E9.47.JPG E9.48.JPG E9.49.JPG E9.50.JPG E9.51.JPG E9.52.JPG E9.53.JPG E9.54.JPG E9.55.JPG E9.56.JPG E9.57.JPG E9.58.JPG E9.59.JPG E9.60.JPG E9.61.JPG E9.62.JPG E9.63.JPG E9.64.JPG E9.65.JPG E9.66.JPG E9.67.JPG E9.68.JPG E9.69.JPG E9.70.JPG E9.71.JPG E9.72.JPG E9.73.JPG E9.74.JPG E9.75.JPG E9.76.JPG E9.77.JPG E9.78.JPG E9.79.JPG E9.80.JPG E9.81.JPG E9.82.JPG E9.83.JPG E9.84.JPG tumblr_ou7ujvw8nX1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou7zofOnW01w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ou7zofOnW01w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_ou7vi61Ltg1w4q252o1_1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series